Traffic accidents related to a person, particularly a child, present in the vicinity of a vehicle due to a backward movement of a vehicle, have recently become common. In order to prevent such traffic accidents, mounting the camera on the back of the vehicle is becoming mandatory in several countries. This is because installing a rear-view camera on a vehicle can reduce traffic accidents by up to 25%, for example. In particular, when a rear-view camera is installed, a blind spot behind the vehicle can be reduced compared to a case where a rear ultrasonic sensor is installed on the back of the vehicle. According to a study conducted by the US Highway Safety Insurance Association in 2014, about 6% of drivers having a rear ultrasonic sensor on their vehicle can avoid collisions, while about 44% of drivers having a rear-view camera on their vehicle can avoid collisions.
Conventional rear-view cameras mounted on a vehicle cannot correctly figure out the presence or position of a person located in the vicinity of the vehicle due to various postures of a person located in the vicinity of the vehicle, hide of a part of the body, or distortion of a fisheye lens. That is, information on a person located in the vicinity of the vehicle may not be accurately detected due to various circumstances regarding whether a person around the vehicle is standing or seated, whether the person's upper body is hidden or the person's lower body is hidden.
Although the method of part-based pedestrian detection is adopted in order to cope with various environments around the vehicle as described above, this method results in a large amount of calculation in detecting a person.